


The Nights I Spend With You Are By Far My Favorite

by TheLastWhiteRose



Series: Connor: Become Human [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Grief, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: She’s moved on to other topics now, and for that, Connor is glad. These are the topics he doesn’t constantly have to apologize for, doesn’t have to constantly be reminded of the mistakes he made in his previous reincarnation. He can banter with her, and though she doesn’t want to, he can see the smile threatening to erupt across her face, the laughter she suppresses whenever he makes a wry joke.





	The Nights I Spend With You Are By Far My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually not recovering from a made up problem this time, so this is in a slightly different mindset. Enjoy!

Connor’s life is a routine. He’s shoved, roughly nonetheless, by Gavin Reed at approximately nine AM everyday as an impromptu wake up call. It’s not like he sleeps anyway, but a part of his machinery twinges at the interaction. It reminds him of Hank, a remnant of his memory as the RK800 that surfaces every time he opens his eyes to the sight of the precinct. His neck involuntarily turns, eyes eagerly flitting around, almost like a dog at the prospect of seeing its owner. Connor never gets that satisfaction, and he supposes it’s his fault. Rather, he knows it’s his fault, but some wires inside of him run haywire, and the thirium pump that functions as a heart twinges at the thought.

So Connor tends not to think too much, not to focus on the eerie silence androids lapse into when they see him on the streets, not that they’ve been doing much talking since the slaughter of their one hope. It’s not allowed, after all. Androids are only permitted to speak when spoken to in public situations, and even then, a simple nod would suffice. Gavin doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he’s almost elated at the silence, and aims to fill with it his own banal chatter. His words aren’t aimed directly at Connor (more in his general direction) but it gives him something to listen to, something to direct his mind towards.

That’s also something that’s changed. Connor can only remember bits and pieces of his time as the RK800, but he’s almost sure of the fact that Gavin’s demeanor has changed. It’s almost as if Detective Reed respects Connor. Not as an equal, no, but somewhat higher than he respects other androids. Aside from the early morning shove, Gavin tends to leave him alone, content to have Connor tail him like a lost dog when they investigate cases together. 

Before (Name), Connor has been content with the life that had been set for him. When Gavin had dismissed him in order to fuck around at a local bar, Connor had no choice but to trudge back to the DPD, align himself with his designated station, and wait out the night. 

But lately, he’s found himself strolling along (Name)’s street, until his feet reach her doorstep. His hand is always poised to knock, before retreating out of hesitation, and then poised to knock again. She always answers before he works up the courage to go through with it. 

She lets him in easily now. Before, it had been a struggle to convince her to hear him out at least, and more often than not, he’d leave, tail tucked in between his legs as he journeyed home. That was when he assuaged his desire to see her once a week, a far cry from the daily visits he bestows upon her now.

(Name) talks more, too. It isn’t in the same way Gavin talks to him, where Connor isn’t so sure that he’s talking to him and not at him. (Name) speaks to Connor like she would an old boyfriend, reminiscing about the past wistfully. Sometimes there’s anger, and Connor accepts it, but mostly, there’s just (Name), quietly talking about the RK800. 

She’s moved on to other topics now, and for that, Connor is glad. These are the topics he doesn’t constantly have to apologize for, doesn’t have to constantly be reminded of the mistakes he made in his previous reincarnation. He can banter with her, and though she doesn’t want to, he can see the smile threatening to erupt across her face, the laughter she suppresses whenever he makes a wry joke. 

Sometimes she falls asleep against him, and with her head on his chest and his arms around her, those are the only moments Connor truly feels at peace. 

He looks at her now, in the dim light of her living room, wrapped around him like a cat. She’s fast asleep, all the worry she carries within herself gone in this moment, and as Connor rests his head against the arm of the sofa, he desperately wishes for this, too to become routine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
